When the Snake Bites
by rugbygal
Summary: Sequel to The Heir. Samantha Riddle knows she's the heir to the Slytherin throne and her feelings for George and Draco makes everything worse. Then an unwanted guest shows up leaving her scared and confused.
1. Sigh No More

Samantha stormed down the corridors while tears threatened her piercing green eyes.

_No, it couldn't be true,_ her mind cried while she willed her eyes not to.

She had just returned to Hogwarts after being dropped off by the Knight Bus and before Professor McGonagall could even utter a sound she was off and trying to make her way to the Common Room.

Dumbledore arrived at her house an hour after she sent the letter to him. He brought Professor McGonagall with him so she could escort Sam back to Hogwarts via Knight Bus. What confused her about Dumbledore's arrival is that he didn't ask her what had happened… it was if he already _knew_. She tried explaining to him the situation but he stopped her wordlessly by holding his hand up to her and went into Carrie's office and shut the door behind her.

_And how did he know that was her office?_ she wondered, suddenly remembering that her mother's office door was closed.

"Well look who it is," an arrogant voice laughed behind her abruptly shaking her from her thoughts. "Storming about the corridors at such an hour… what would your mother think?"

Sam's fist clenched when she heard Malfoy utter these horrible words. She turned around and stomped up to him in such a manner that Draco felt as if he was a nervous chicken in the presence of a hungry ogre.

"You knew, you foul beast!" she hissed and clenched the top of his night shirt in her fists. "You knew everything. I hate you… I hate you!" she growled and shook him rapidly in rage.

"Sam… Samantha!" he grunted trying to wrestle out of her tight grip. "What is the matter with you!" he demanded when he finally pushed himself away from her. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that tears were uncontrollably running down her cheeks while she gasped for air from her uncontrollable breathing. He gaped at this. Sam never cried… never. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to relax her. "Calm down, Sam, you're going to faint if you don't stop." Unable to speak, she nodded at this.

Now Draco felt like the biggest ass in the world. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and talker to her in a soothing tone.

"Sam, I'm sorry, can we talk somewhere quiet?" she nodded and he led her through the maze-like hallways of Hogwarts and down the stairs, into the dungeons where he told the Slytherin portrait the password.

"Why-?" she was about to task but he held up a hand to stop her. Draco left her side to look around in the Slytherin Common Room to see if the coast was clear before letting her enter. He led her thought he empty room and into his dormitory where he closed and put a lock on the door.

_What are you doing here, Sam?_ she asked herself as she sat down on his bed while he quickly cleaned up the messy room. _His parents are supposedly involved with Voldemort, he probably knew what was going on all along. Yet, you're sitting on his bed, alone in his room, and there's a lock on the door. _She tried explaining to herself that this was a bad idea but she just didn't care anymore. She needed to get what happened to her off of her chest and a part of her just couldn't stop trusting Draco Malfoy.

"I know we'll be safe here," he explained while he shoved the last pile of dirty clothes under his bed and out of sight. "Umbridge would never check up on us here. Plus, I'm the only one in my room who didn't go home for the holiday." Then he turned to her and saw that her mind was preoccupied.

"Samantha?" he whispered in a hushed tone, breaking her concentration. She looked up at him and didn't even bother putting on a fake smile. He sat down next to her looked into her sad eyes. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked cautiously after a moment of silence. She took in a deep breath and used all of her strength to stop herself from crying.

"My-my mom," she stammered, feeling her voice breaking already, "she's been taken by Vol-Vol-Voldemort," she finally confessed and was embarrassed to find herself crying all over again.

"What?" Draco gasped. He hadn't remembered his parents talking about anything like this at all. Also, Draco reminded himself, his father would never let that happen, he and Carrie Riddle were too good of friends for him to let something like that to happen.

"What does Voldemort want with your mom?" he asked slowly.

"What does Voldemort want with any of the people he takes?" she countered with an uneasy laugh. she got up and moved over to the window and leaned her right side against the wall.

_Just tell him_, she scolded herself mentally, _he's going to find out eventually from his dad._ A valid point, but still, she doubted herself.

"Samantha," he said while standing up to stand by her side, "I know you. You're not telling me everything."

"Voldemort is my father, okay?" she snapped, trying to force back new tears. Draco stared at her in disbelief as this information sank in.

_It can't be,_ he though and surprised himself when he uttered it out loud.

"You're telling me," she whispered and sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"How-how do you know?" he asked quietly, still in shock from the news. She explained to him everything she knew making his heart sank.

Voldemort was definitely her father.

He sat next to her on the floor and pulled her into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair and cringed as she felt tears start falling onto his sweater. This was the second time he ever saw Samantha cry and he hoped that it'd be the last.

The first time he could hardly bring himself to think about. It was when she was ten and the Malfoy family was visiting Carrie for a few days. They were staying at a hotel in a place similar to Diagon Alley which was located in the outskirts of New York.

On their last night there, Draco received an owl from Sam telling him that he needed to get her house as soon as possible. Quickly, he snuck out of the hotel and made his way to her house, which was only a few miles from the hotel. When he got to her house she found her in the fetal position in the kitchen next to a passed out Carried on the floor and fire whiskey split everywhere on the floor.

_"What happened?"_ he asked, not believing what he was actually seeing. She looked up at him to reveal tears streaming from her eyes which left him flabbergasted. Sam explained that her mom had just found out that her parents had been killed while on holiday in Albania.

_"And.. and… she went crazy,"_ she whimpered, not being able to process what actually happened. He sat next to her and told her that everything would be okay. He brought her to her bedroom and told her that everything would be okay in the morning. He waited until she fell asleep before heading back to the hotel.

He cringed at this memory, because he knew that Sam had never been the same since this happened. The tone of her voice changed in the letters she sent and then there was the mystery of why she abruptly stopped sending them.

"You can't tell anyone!" she told him in a shrilled voice. He looked up at her and saw the terror in her eyes which was all he needed to know that she was serious.

"Of course-" he said but the girl him off.

"I'm serious, you can't tell anyone… and I mean _anyone_," she warned and he nodded and grabbed her hand and squeezed it warmly.

"I promise on my life," he told her and held her in his arms once again.

Lord Voldemort grinned as he read the last entry in the diary he was reading. It talked about George Weasley, the son of the man who Nagini had just attacked. He smiled because of the irony, not because he was amused by what he was reading. He closed his daughter's diary and set it on the table next to him.

"My Lord," Snape said, stepping out of the shadows to address him, "are you sure it was best to kidnap her mother?" he asked making Voldemort's small nostrils flare. Lucius Malfoy had asked him the same question when he heard about what happened and Voldemort could tell that he had to restrain himself from shouting. Of course he knew that Carried had been good friends with Lucius and that it was going to hurt Samantha, but it was all a part of his carefully planned scheme that he hadn't told anyone, and he wasn't going to until it was time.

"Yes," he snapped at the greasy man before standing up to walk into the dining room where he found Lucius reading a newspaper.

"My Lord," he greeted shakily when he noticed his presence. The blonde-haired man stood up awaited his master's command.

"Tell Draco to put this in Sam's room so she'll open it on Christmas," he told him, throwing him a silver box with a green bow wrapped around it. "Tell him that if she asks about it, he doesn't know anything about or where it came from." Lucius nodded and looked at the light box in his hand.

"What is it, my Lord?" he asked, hoping not to anger him again. He knew that he crossed a line asking about Carrie but he couldn't help but feel angry knowing that she was possibly in harm.

"Nothing of your concern," Tom hissed and then walked back into the dark room to sit down on his large armchair once again.


	2. Winter Winds

When Sam woke up she groaned when she remembered the significance of that day.

_Christmas,_ she groaned internally and then rolled over on her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Samantha hated Christmas, mostly because her mother hated the holiday. On all of the past Christmases her mother spent the day drinking in her bedroom because the holiday only reminded her that she had to spend another bloody holiday without a husband or boyfriend and her parents.

_And now I don't even have my mom to share it with,_ Sam thought miserably and mentally decided to just stay in bed all day. That was, until, she remembered promising Draco the day before that they'd open presents together since all of their friends were gone for the holidays.

Ever since her outburst she had grown closer to Draco and they quickly became friends again. He told her that he'd never try to push himself on her again and that he'd respect her and George's relationship. Sam noted, however, that he said this with an edge in his voice and she mentally warned herself to watch out for this.

After fifteen minutes of wallowing in self pity, she pushed herself out of bed and pulled on jeans and her favorite red sweater and left her dorm with her present for Draco in hand.

* * *

"Hey, Draco," she smiled when she met him at the far back table in the library. They were the only ones in the library, even Madam Prince was missing from her usual desk.

"Hello, Sam," he grinned back and kissed her on the cheek as he told her 'Merry Christmas.'

"Merry Christmas," she returned and brushed off the tingling feeling she had on the spot he kissed her. Sam put the medium-sized emerald box on the table when she sat down next to him and pushed it towards me. "For you," she told him and blushed when she noticed his face becoming red.

"Thanks," he mumbled sheepishly and pushed his large red box towards her.

They both opened up their presents nervously, both watching each other to see the other's reaction to their present.

"Wow," Sam gasped when she was finally done unwrapping her present. She had opened the box and found a large astronomy model, the same exact one she saw in Diagon Alley in the beginning of the school year. It was a perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball. She could see the solar system with all of the moons and planets with the sun in the middle. She smiled and looked up at Draco with a new feeling of appreciation for him. "Draco… this is amazing," she told him in disbelief.

"I'm know how much you enjoy Astronomy class," he mumbled, becoming very red in the face. Then he looked down at his half-unwrapped present and continued to open it. Once he was done he gave her a large grin when he saw what it was.

"Two-way mirrors," he smiled and gave one of the two mirrors to her.

"You don't have to give it to me," she told him quickly, not wanting to push herself on him. "I mean, I thought it'd be cool during summer vacation to be able to talk… but you don't have to-" she rambled before he cut her off.

"Calm down, Sam," he laughed and set the other mirror in front of her, "I _want_ to give you it."

"Oh," Sam said quietly, a small smile forming on her lips, "thanks."

"No, thank you," he told her, "this was one of the best Christmases I've ever had." Draco stood up then and motioned towards the door. "Want to put away our presents and then meet in the Great Hall for breakfast?" She nodded and then said their goodbyes before heading up to their dorms.

When Sam arrived at her bedroom, she set the gift on her bed and right before she was about to turn and walk out of her room, a shimmering object caught her eye. She turned to see a silver box sitting on her nightstand with a green ribbon around it.

Confused, she cautiously picked it up and examined it before tearing open the silver paper. Once she was done, she opened the box and gasped to see a large, gold locket with the mark of the Slytherin House etched into the top. She picked it up to get a closer look at it and was surprised to find that it was fairly heavy for a necklace. Sam tried to open the necklace but it wouldn't budge.

_I wonder if this is another present from Draco,_ she wondered but didn't see why he wouldn't put a note with it, or at least tell her about it. Unsure of what to do, she set it back in the box and left her room with her thoughts consumed with the thought of the mysterious necklace.

* * *

"Hello, again," Samantha greeted Draco when she sat down next to him at breakfast. Only four tables were set out since not many children were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. The staff, however, still sat at their respective tables.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Albus Dumbledore shouted to the remaining students with a happy smile on his face. "Enjoy the feast," he said lastly, and then sat down in his seat and started scooping the just-appeared food onto his plate while chatting breezily with Professor McGonagall.

"I have a question," she told Draco as she scooped breakfast potatoes onto her plate, "do you know anything about a silver box that was left on my nightstand?"

Draco gulped down the scrambled eggs he had been eating as if it were a large rock. He could feel sweat forming under his armpits as he tried to string a normal sentence together.

"Umm… no, I don't," he told her as calmly as possible. She eyed him suspiciously before continuing pressing him about the subject.

"There was a golden locket in the box, with Salazar Slytherin's mark on it," she told him, in more of a accusing voice than anything.

"Really?" he said, turning away from her and looked towards the owls, including his eagle owl, which were swooping into the Great Hall to drop in presents from home. "Oh look, I think you got a present," he mentioned, pointing to the owl that was making a beeline for her. Just as he planned, it distracted her from the subject from her mysterious locket.

"Oh, I think that's Errol… and, look! There's Hedwig. Oh, she's such a beautiful owl," she sighed as she watched it land right next to the Weasley's owl. Sam looked over and saw that Draco also had a large present that was sent from his parents. They opened their gifts and Sam was excited to see that Hermione had sent her _Moste Potente Potions_, which, her friend assured her, was very hard to come by. Harry had sent her some sweets along with a new camera which she had been complaining loudly about in the beginning of the school year since she had to leave her mother's at home and she wanted to take pictures of her friends. Ron had sent her sweets and said in his letter that he was sorry he couldn't get her anything better. George's gift to her was a beautiful and expensive looking, pair of earrings. They were emerald with very small diamonds surrounding them which left her breathless. When Draco leaned over to see what she was so quiet about, he whistled and looked a bit frustrated.

Draco got loads of sweets and homemade cookies and cake from his mother. He also received a new quill which, Lucius assured in the letter he wrote, was the best one in the whole shop he bought it from. His parents sent him many more gifts that Sam didn't even know the name of and Draco didn't want to tell her. She assumed that she probably didn't want to know anyways and left it at that.

After breakfast they brought their things back to their rooms before meeting outside to have a snowball fight.

* * *

When the day was finished, Draco reluctantly dragged his feet up to his dormitory and collapsed into his bed. Now he was forced to think of the thoughts he had repressed during the day.

_God, I hope that locket won't harm Samantha,_ he prayed, fearing that it was something dangerous. _And what am I doing hanging out with her anyway? We're two different people! Good and Evil… and we'll _never_ be together,_ he tried to tell himself but a part of him refused to believe it. _She likes George and vice versa. She'll never break up with him and I'm an idiot for thinking that she might. _He sighed at this and turned onto his side and tried to push away these thoughts before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Look how quickly I updated! I mean... compared to all of the long periods I've gone without updating. :)  
I actually like this chapter and after I wrote it I locked myself in my room and began writing the outline for the next chapters (which, judging by the length of the outlines, are going to be long). Also, I cannot WAIT to write Chapter 4. :) Just sayin'.  
This week was spring break so I'll try to squeeze in another chapter before school starts again on Monday. It'll be hard updating since track is starting also on Monday which means I'll be getting home at 5:30 every night ('cept for the weekend, of course). Of course, I will try my best to update as regularly as possible. :)**

**Please R&R!  
HANNAH**

**P.S. Thank you for the lovely reviews and people who put this on alert and in their favorites! **


End file.
